un choix pas si compliqué
by wassilou
Summary: hermione est l'amante de Draco mais quand celle ci lui demande de faire un choix que va t'il repondre ? ONE SHOT


_Coucou_

**c'est wassilou (anciennement yunakiss) il y a eu petit bug donc j'ai du effacer et remettre l'histoire sorry**

**j'aimerai remercié tous ceux qui ont lu et mis des reviews a mes histoire sa me fait trés plaisir so MERCI BEAUCOUP.**

**sur ce je vous laisse lire cette histoire**

**enjoy**

_Elle courait, courait a en perdre l'haleine où ? Elle ne le savait pas, elle voulait simplement s'enfuir aller le plus loin possible, sortir de l'établissement, fuir les élèves, les professeurs, ses amis, mais surtout le fuir LUI. Mais cela bien sûr était impossible pour elle, elle avait des obligations et des responsabilités en tant que prefète-en-chef, elle se devait de travailler pour obtenir de bon ASPICS, d'aidait ses amis pour qu'eux aussi obtiennent leurs diplômes. Elle courait, dévalait les escaliers poussait ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin sans s'excuser. Elle n'était plus très loin de la sortie, elle atteignait les portes de sa liberté mais soudain celles-ci se refermèrent devant elle sans lui laisser aucune chance sortir. Puis elle entendit des bruits de pas c'était eux, ceux qui lui avaient volés sa famille, ses amis moldus. Tous s'arrêtèrent, ils étaient tous vêtus d'une capuche, l'un d'entre eux s'avança et montra son visage c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres alias Voldemort elle ne comprenait pas qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait ? Mais le visage se transforma c'était Harry, puis Ron, puis Ginny, tous ses amis, ensuite ce fus le tour de sa famille, de ses professeurs, de ses ennemies et de LUI celui qu'elle ne voulait pas voir. Elle ne comprenait plus rien que se passait il enfin le visage se transforma en une dernière personne le professeur Rogue il semblait lui dire quelque chose mais elle n'arrivait pas a entendre._

_Miss Granger…_

Miss Granger !

Hein ? Quoi ?

Mon cours est si ennuyeux pour que vous vous endormiez ?

Excusez-moi professeur je me suis assoupie.

Je vois bien voilà pourquoi vous viendrez dormir durant votre heure de retenue ce soir ! et bien entendu j'enlève 52 points (ne me demander pas pourquoi 52 points ça me plaisait bien) en moins à votre maison…

Tous les élèves de la maison concernée grognèrent tandis que ceux de Serpentard sourirent à la remarque et à la suppression de ces points.

A la fin du cours tous les élèves sortirent, pour ce diriger vers la Grande Salle. Hermione qui était attendu par ses amis leur dit de partir sans elle, la jeune fille avait besoin d'être seule.

Lentement elle sillonna les couloirs vides en direction de la Grande Salle quand quelqu'un la tira vers un coin reculé du couloir. Sans rien demander le mystérieux inconnu s'empara des lèvres de la Gryffondor la coinçant contre le mur, cette dernière ne se défit pas et l'embrassa à son tour. A bout de souffle les deux personnes s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'il pris la parole :

Qu'est-ce que tu avais en potions ?

Moi, rien.

Oui c'est ça ! Tu ne me fera pas croire ça jamais je ne t'es vu t'endormir en cours et encore moins en potions qui soit en dit passant l'une des matières que tu préfères. Hermione rougis à cette remarque c'était le seul à le savoir, même ses meilleurs amis n'étaient pas au courant. Alors tu vas me dire ce qui ce passe ?

Draco (oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh mais voici notre mystérieux inconnu) écoute je t'assure que ça va je suis simplement fatigué je ne dors pas bien en ce moment.

Même avec moi ?

Non pas avec toi, désolée mais je dois te laisser je dois rejoindre Ginny je lui ai promis de l'aider a choisir une robe pour le bal de demain.

D'accord a tout a l'heure alors, hep hep hep tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose, fit Draco.

Quoi ?

Ca ! Il l'embrassa passionnément avant de la laisser rejoindre la Grande Salle.

Personne n'était au courant de cette relation et tant mieux, depuis maintenant cinq mois les deux préfets sortaient ensemble ou plus exactement avaient une relation « amoureuse ». Hermione avait en effet accepté cette relation en sachant que Draco, aux yeux de tout le monde, sortait avec une Sang Pur du nom de Lila Parker qui faisait parti des filles les plus sexy de Poudlard. La Gryffondor était devenue la maîtresse de Draco qui lui était aux anges.

Cependant, Hermione était lasse de cette situation, elle était tomber amoureuse du beau prince mais il lui était inaccessible tel une vague qu'on essaye d'attraper quand on croit l'avoir on se rend compte qu'elle est repartie. Elle n'en pouvait plus de n'être que la sex-friend du Serpentard elle voulait être plus que ça.

Le repas passa et Hermione avec Ginny, Lavande et Parvati se dirigèrent vers le dortoir afin de trouver des tenues pour le bal de demain. Plus besoin d'aller à Pré au Lard elle avait découvert toutes sortes de sortilège pour trouver une robe.

Ce fut Lavande qui commença après avoir essayé au moins vingt tenue elle trouva une longue robe bleu nuit très simple, épousant ses formes, qui rendait la jeune fille d'une beauté époustouflante. Parvati, elle trouva une robe assez rapidement, c'était une robe rose sans manche avec pleins de jupons qui laissaient voir ses jambes. Ginny trouva une robe pourpre avec un joli décolleté parsemé de fleurs et de papillons. Lorsque le tour de Hermione arriva ce fut très très long, cela pris au moins deux heures jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une robe verte foncé avec des reflets argent et vert plus clair qui s'accrochait au cou ouverte d'un coté qui arrivait jusqu'à la cuisse. Elle était tout simplement splendide voila le mot qui la qualifiée splendide.

Après cette dure journée Hermione rentra dans sa salle commune ou l'attendait un Draco plutôt détendu en train de lire une mèche rebelle lui tombant sur les yeux en le voyant elle compris qu'ils ne pouvaient plus continuer comme ça il fallait que cela cesse et maintenant, cette nuit serait la dernière qu'elle passerait avec lui. Ensuite il devrait faire un choix soit il restait avec Lila soit il s'affichait avec Hermione devant toute l'école. Cela poserait peut-être quelques gènes mais lorsque Voldemort fut détruit les tension Serpentard-Gryffondor s'étaient atténué il ne devrait donc n'y avoir aucun problème. Et ce choix il allait le faire demain lors du bal.

Tu penses à quoi ? fit Draco derrière elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

A rien et à tout en même temps.

Tu es souvent dans la lune en ce moment, continua Draco en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Ne t'inquiète pas, dit la concernée en se retournant pour le voir, ça bientôt s'arrêter.

Ok, acquiesça le blond en l'embrassant.

Le lendemain matin Hermione se réveilla et s'habilla sans faire de bruit pour laissé un Draco à moitié nu dans le lit qui dormait paisiblement. Elle lui laissa un mot comme quoi elle était allée se préparer pour le bal vu qu'il était déjà une heure de l'après-midi.

A vingt heures les garçons rejoignirent la Grande Salle en attendant les jeunes filles qui devaient arriver 10 minutes plus tard. Lors de ce bal, pour fêter l'arriver du printemps et la défaite de Voldemort, personne ne devait être accompagné.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent on vit des demoiselles toutes aussi ravissantes les unes que les autres arriver. Mais il y avait deux demoiselles qui se faisait beaucoup plus remarquer que les autres, tout d'abord il y avait Lila avec ses longs cheveux blonds relevés en un chignon et sa robe (devinez la couleur) bleu lilas qui faisait des ravages mais il y avait aussi, et à la grande surprise générale, Hermione avec sa robe verte et ses cheveux châtains qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos cachant sa peau doré que toute la gente male avait envie de toucher.

Rougissante, elle se dirigea vers ses amis jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore prenne la parole pour souhaité un bon bal a tous et pour demandé au préfets de l'ouvrir. Les élèves s'écartèrent laissant la place au deux élèves tout doucement la musique s'éleva pour se propager dans la salle.

Tu es magnifique ce soir, chuchota Draco

Merci. J'aimerai que, après cette danse, on parle.

D'accord mais pour le moment apprécie cette chanson.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else _

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise, it moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

La chanson se termina pour laissait place à une autre plus rythmé, tous les élèves commencèrent à danser et s'amuser chaque garçon au bras de leur nouvelle cavalière sauf deux.

Hermione avait entraîner Draco dans un coin plus reculé de la salle, le jeune homme était confus elle avait l'air très sérieuse, trop sérieuse. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et respira un bon coup.

Ce n'est peut être pas le moment idéale pour te dire ça mais il faut que ça sorte.

Draco lui fit un signe de tête pour l'encourager à parler curieux de savoir ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

J'aimerais que tu fasses un choix, qui changera peut être nos vies. Je ne plus vivre cette situation je veux une autre personne que ta sex-friend à tes yeux et donc…

Et donc…

je veux que tu choisisses entre elle ou moi, entre Lila ou moi…

Quoi ? l'interrompit le Serpentard.

…j'en ai marre de vivre comme ça au début j'avoue que sa me plaisait bien mais maintenant je ne plus continuer. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire si c'est elle je m'effacerai de ta vie nous ne serrons que des connaissances, mais si c'est moi je veux que ce soit officiel.

Je…

Répond je t'en prie, fit elle en le regardant avec des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Ah Draco tu es là je te cherchais … qu'est ce que tu fais avec elle ? Fit Lila en regardant Hermione d'un air dédaigneux.

Je suis désolé je ne peu pas choisir, répondit Draco sans la regarder et sans faire attention a sa copine.

D'accord, et bien je vous souhaite que du bonheur dans votre couple, dit Hermione en essayant de retenir ses larmes, puis en chuchotant pour que seul le concerné entende Au revoir Draco.

Draco la regarda s'en aller dignement sans le moindre faux pas s'éloigner et se mêler aux autres élèves avant de se rendre compte de son erreur pourquoi lui avait il dit non par peur ? Peut être mais de quoi ? Se rendant compte de sa bêtise il se précipita dans la foule a sa recherche suivi de prés par une Lila complètement larguée. Regardant partout après au moins un quart d'heure de recherche il l'a vit et se dirigea vers elle.

Hermione.

Oui …, fit elle en se retournant avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

S'il te plait ne part pas reste avec moi j'ai besoin de toi je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai répondu que je pouvait pas choisir.

Je ne veux plus être la deuxième tu comprends maintenant tu as fait un choix ne cherche pas a me convaincre de venir en tant que deuxième.

Sans répondre Draco l'embrassa devant la salle et les élèves qui étaient tous bouche béent en lui bloquant les bras pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'en aller.

Ce n'est pas en deuxième que je te veux, souffla Draco en la relâchant, c'est en première, en numéro 1 mais surtout en unique.

Je…pourquoi ? demanda Hermione heureuse de cette nouvelle.

Parce que je t'aime.

Moi aussi je t'aime.

Sans attendre ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement devant toute l'école qui applaudissait la formation de l'un des plus beau couple de Poudlard.

FIN


End file.
